Along with the increasingly serious energy situation around the world and the continuously enhancement of the environmental awareness of people, the development of new energy vehicles is greatly focused, and the application of lithium ion batteries to electric vehicles has become a research hotspot. Because of the features of the battery, the battery needs to be operated within a suitable temperature range, and excessively high or low temperature not only can affect the battery performance, but also can cause safety problems, so a temperature of the battery needs to be adjusted by cooling or heating.
The battery stacked body includes a plurality of serially and parallelly connected batteries, the temperature of each battery has a certain difference, land the difference of the temperature between the batteries can be enlarged in a degree by a cooling or heating method in a related art. Especially, while a cooling plate is provided at a tail end in a battery stacking direction, the temperature uniformity of the batteries becomes worse in a cooling process, and the battery performance is seriously affected.